Spider-Man: Unleashed
by spiderjuan25
Summary: A darker take on the original story of the Amazing Spider-Man.
1. Chapter 1 - The Bite

**Spider-Man**

**UNLEASHED**

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**Afghanistan**

**Camp Foxtrot – 3:30 PM**

This camp was a home to about three hundred U.S. soldiers, and one of those men, was a young GI named Peter Parker. Peter was from a small suburb in New York, where he resided with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He never got a chance to grow up with his parents, because at the age of five, he got into a tragic car accident, which killed the both of them.

Peter didn't exactly grew up to be a bright guy that his parents wanted him to be, but he was wise enough to keep a well maintained grade to get him through high school.

Inside his tent, Parker slacked off on his sturdy yet uncomfortable bed. Parker was pretty occupied reading a letter, when one of his roommates toppled his glasses off his face.

"Heeeey puny pete, is that a letter from your dream girl Gwen Stacy?"

'Puny Pete' was actually the alias given to him by his drill sergeant during boot camp, due to his stunted height and lean body frame.

"Do you mind Ramirez, this is from my aunt and uncle." Peter replied picking up his glasses.

"Well you better read it fast, CO wants us at the briefing room in fifteen minutes."

"Thirty minutes, I though briefing was at forty three hundred hours?"

"Well the recon guys were suppose to scout our objective, but they got caught into a firefight. They manage kill off the entire squad of terrorist stationed there, all we have to do now is sweep up the place." Ramirez told Parker as he wore his Kevlar vest.

"Alright…just give me a minute."

Parker looked back at the letter, and scanned through the last part of it that said: _"Me and your aunt are glad that you made the decision to leave the Army. Everyday we worried that someone from the military, would knock at our front door and tell us your dead. You've been like a son to us, we don't want to lose you Peter, I hope your understand that. _

_ Anyway, make sure to call once you're on your way home, your aunt needs to prepare you your favorite meat loaf. Stay safe until then, Love Aunt May and Uncle Ben."_

**Thirty minutes later…**

**A small village, 30 kilometers away from Camp Foxtrot**

A Black Hawk helicopter landed a few yards away from the abandoned village. Deployed from the chopper was Bravo Team, which consisted of Parker, Ramirez, Elliot and Smith. Parker's team immediately approached the Recon team, who were waiting for them near one of the wrecked houses.

"You must be Bravo Team, Sergeant Bigby." A grizzled GI confronted Parker.

"Peter Parker, Specialist. We would like a status report sir."

"There were fourteen men stationed here, we were on our way back to HQ to report. But one their snipers spotted us before we could leave. Two of my best marksman popped six tango each, which means we have two left to deal with."

"Where are they now sarge?"

"The men went inside that building." The officer pointed at a small house a few feet away. "We checked inside and found a ladder going down. We wanted to make a pursuit, but we were low on mags, with what they did I think they deserve a break."

"Alright Sarge, we'll take it from here."

"Stay frosty in there kid, don't want to see a bullet hole in ya once you get back."

Sergeant Bigby gave Parker a small smile, before he and his team entered the chopper. Parker was quickly reminded him of his Uncle Ben, after he heard the Sergeant's comforting words. Ben Parker carried on the role of a father figure for Parker, ever since he moved in. Ben and May Parker embraced young Parker in to their family, like he was their own son.

The team descended down the ladder that the sarge mentioned, and what they stumbled upon was an underground facility. The place was well lit; the interior wall was paved with concrete and was well ventilated. Parker's team stood in awe, as their eyes wondered around with amazement.

"This ain't no bomb shelter, that's for sure." Elliot said.

"From the looks of it, this is a chemical weapon's facility." Parker explained. "Gas masks on, and switch to rubber rounds. This place could be fuming with flammable gas."

"Shit Parker, don't need we need a hazard team to deal with this instead." Ramirez complained.

"We got no time for that, the survivors in here probably called in for backup already. We got about thirty to forty minutes to get an evac and blow this place up."

The four men took out their standard gas mask from their backpack, and wore it in place. The mask had communication devices in it, to help soldier communicate better when wearing it.

They started approach a door on the left, a few feet away from their position, when suddenly; one of the terrorists popped up from the end of the hallway, and shot his pistol thrice. The marines immediately ducked down after the first shot, except for Parker who was slow to react. The third shot landed right on Parker's chest, which threw him to the ground. Ramirez immediately came to Parker's aid, while Smith and Elliot returned fire.

"Parker! Parker!"

"It's alright Ramirez…it was only 9 mil. My vest got it." Parker replied with a shaky voice, pointing at a piece of lead dug at his vest.

"That's gonna leave a mark, hope you didn't break rib." Ramirez gave a smirk, while he assisted Parker back to his feet.

"We didn't get him, he probably ran away after we returned fire." Elliot explained

"Alright then, just stay sharp. Lets try to get in to that room first." Peter said staring at the piece of lead he held on his finger.

With Parker recovered, Bravo Team approached the door again in a synchronized fashion. Smith kicked the door open, and they swarm the room with guns at the ready. The room had a large wooden table inside, with enough beakers and test tubes to start a chemistry class with fifty students. At the corner of the room, one of the terrorist survivors sat on the floor with a bullet wound on the shoulder. He was unconscious, most likely due to blood loss.

"Can you patch him up Parker? We'll take this one for interrogation. Me and the boys will hunt down the last guy."

"Alright, be careful Ramirez."

Ramirez and the others left the room, while Parker grabbed his first aid kit out. He cut off the piece of fabric sticking to the wound, and placed a patch through the bullet hole to stop the bleeding. During that process, a spider from the ceiling came dangling down on Parker's helmet, without him even noticing.

After patching up the injured terrorist, Parker began to investigate the collection of scientific equipment on the table. While the spider on his head, made his way through his neck, where he bit him. Parker felt the painful sting, and quickly held on to that part of his neck. The spider managed to jump off in time before Parker could get his hand on him.

"Jesus christ, what in the world was that?"

Parker then heard the sound of a continuous gunfire. Alarmed at what could have happened to his comrades, he immediately came running out the room, and traced the hallway. At the end of it, he saw his team standing near a corpse of the terrorist that shot him down.

"We got him. Time to blow this place up."

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Bravo Team installed enough C4to bury the facility in soil forever. Afterwards, the team left the facility with the injured terrorist, and called in evac. Once they were in the safe distance, Ramirez activated a trigger on his hand, and blew up the C4s.

On their way back, Parker kept rubbing his neck where the spider bit him. Smith took notice, and a got a good look at his neck.

"Hey Parker, I think something stung you on the neck. You got a big red zit right there."

"Yeah, I think it was scorpion that got me. I'll get it checked once we get back."

**Camp Foxtrot – 6:20 PM**

Back in their tent, Parker lied down on his bed feeling a massive headache. He rubbed his sweaty forehead back in forth, but it still felt like his head was about to burst. To him, it was like the first day of boot camp all over again. Ramirez then entered the tent, after reporting to their commanding officer about their mission.

"You okay pete? Still feelin that bullet on your chest?"

"No, I got this massive headache right now from that bite. The medic rubbed ointment on it, and told me to sleep it off."

"That sucks…by the way, Captain Hillary was looking for you, he's thinking of promoting us man. You sure you want to leave now?"

"I made my decision Ramirez. It's not because I'm afraid of dying, and I've been through enough already for you to believe me say that. It's just that if I do die in battle, I don't know what will happen to my uncle and aunt. I'm the only relative that cares for them, since they couldn't conceive a child. I just want to be there with them you know, until their very last breath." Parker grudgingly replied.

Ramirez took a long stare at Peter before he replied. "Man, that was some dramatic speech. Anyway, we're stationed on patrol tomorrow. You better get rested then, me and Elliot are bringin some booze on the Humvee to celebrate our last time together."

Annoyed by his headache, Parker grabbed the below under his head and placed it in front of his face, to force himself to sleep. Within a matter of minutes, Parker went into a deep sleep.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Man Down

**Spider-Man**

**UNLEASHED**

_**Chapter 2**_

Parker woke up that morning feeling better; like his sleep flushed down the terrible headache he had the night before. He looked at his neck from a small piece of mirror, and saw that the red zit was gone. He began his early morning routine with a set of exercises, like doing push-ups, curls, planks and an hour of jogging. He normally wore himself out with a single set, but somehow he felt like he could finish another round. But he knew there wasn't any time for that, because he had to report back for his last mission, which was a simple patrol duty.

**Afghanistan**

**Charikar – 10:40 AM**

Driving around one of the major cities in Afghanistan, Bravo Team carried out their patrol duty that day. They drove around in a Humvee mounted with a fifty-caliber machine gun, with a dozen can of alcohol at the back. Ramirez was the driver, while Parker sat at the passenger seat with Elliot and Smith at the back.

"Hey Smith, is it true you nailed that blonde nurse who came to camp three days ago?" Elliot asked as he took a sip of booze.

"No way man, I though you were joking." Parker said with a tone of disbelief.

"C'mon Pete, Smith is love doctor. He had not one, but two girlfriend during high school" Ramirez added.

"With the way she looked at me, I could tell she wanted it." Smith explained.

All four men started to laugh hysterically, that Ramirez had to punch the brake hard. Good thing the driver behind them had enough reflexes to press the break in time. The sedan honks loudly beside them, and then speeds off.

"Enough talking about Mr. Love Machine here, lets talk about Puny Pete, he's going home!" Ramirez said placing his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"We're going to miss you man, we've been together since boot camp. Although we may love to bully you from time to time, we still you saw as a faithful comrade. You are also the brain the kept this group together."

"Holy shit Ramirez, Is this the guy who punched his father for bringing home a whore."

The boys stared laughing again, as Ramirez turned the Humvee into a small alley. It was normally a busy street, with fruit and meat vendors at every house. But that time there wasn't a single soul to be found. Parker and his friend were too busy to recognize that.

"Man, I'm going to miss you gu-" Peter suddenly felt a quick surge of pain on his head. "Oh…my head."

"You okay pete?"

A man appeared in front of them, about twenty yards away. The man yelled something in afghan, before he crouched down and aimed a rocket launcher at their Humvee.

"RPG! RPG!" Ramirez screamed.

The Rocket Propelled Grenade came flying out of the launcher, and flew towards the Humvee in a blaze of smoke. The four soldiers had no time to exit the Humvee, and all they could do was duck down and hope it would be enough to protect them from the explosion. The rocket landed and exploded at the side of the Driver's seat.

After the deafening sound of the explosion, Parker could hear nothing but a continuous ringing sound on both of his ears. He turned his head to the side, and saw Ramirez stareing back at him with lifeless eyes; the back of his head was impaled with a large piece of shrapnel. Parker then looked back and saw Elliot, who was also dead with half his face burnt to the bones. Smith appeared behind him, he was shouting something but Peter couldn't make up the words, until the ringing sound finally vanished.

"Peter! We have to get out of here goddamit!"

Peter faced forward and saw the terrorist placing another RPG on the launcher. Peter quickly went into action and kicked his door open. He then went up to Smith's door, but somehow it jammed itself and couldn't be opened from both sides.

"Shit! I'm stuck Pete. Just go man, save yourself!"

"I ain't leaving you to die in here Smith, now give me a fucking hand will you!"

With one powerful yank from Parker, the hinges of the door broke loose taking it apart from the Humvee. Smith and Parker jumped in to the house next to them, to avoid the second RPG. This time the rocket crashed right into the middle of the Humvee, and tossed it to the air in a fiery ball of flame.

Parker felt another surge of pain on his head, this time he used it to predict that something bad was going to happen.

"Smith, get over that counter now!"

Both men jumped over the kitchen counter made of concrete, and exactly at that moment, a grenade was thrown inside the house. The grenade exploded, and covered the entire place with smoke. Parker felt the same surge of pain again.

"They're coming, I can sense it Smith."

"What are you talkin about, of course they're comin after us!"

The backdoor was kicked open, and a group of terrorist entered the room wielding axes and machetes.

"Die americans!"

Smith and Parker pulled out their pistol and started shooting at terrorist, taking down several of them. Once they ran out of bullets, they had no choice but to deal with them in close quarter combat.

A man swung his bloody axe left and right, but Parker was able to jump out of the way. He then retaliated back with an uppercut to the body and a left hook to the face. A terrorist wielding a sword snuck up behind him, but Parker was warned by his special senses again. He quickly turned around and landed an elbow to the side of the head, knocking the terrorist unconscious. Smith took down his man with ease, by grabbing both arms and then hitting him with a head-butt.

"I think that's all of them Pete."

Peter though of the same, but when his ears caught the sound of a gun being cocked, he knew it wasn't over.

"Get down!"

A hail of bullets came pouring down the house. Sadly, it was already too late for Smith as he was gunned down. Parker, who was trying to save his friend, got shot twice on the chest. Parker fell on the ground, feeling the blood ooze out of his body. Parker agonizingly crawled towards the corpse of his comrade, as bullets continued to be fired at them. But once he was halfway, his vision began to fade out until he lost consciousness.

When Parker opened his eyes again, his eyesight was greeted with a flash of bright light. The pain from the bullet wounds was gone, and he felt like his body got lighter. A beautiful face of a blonde woman appeared in front of him, that he began to question himself.

"_Is this an angel? Am I in heaven already?"_

Until his vision became clearer, and recognized that it was the blonde nurse that Smith had intercourse with. That's when Parker realized he was in one of the emergency rooms in the hospital in Camp Foxtrot.

**Camp Foxtrot – 9:15 PM**

"Mr. Parker, I'm happy to see you've regain consciousness. You lost a lot of blood back there, we thought you weren't going to make it."

"Wha-what happened?" Parker asked with a faint voice.

"Well, a terrorist group ambushed you guys. Luckily a Blackhawk was passing by the area and saw your Humvee on fire. Good thing the chopper was mounted with it's own machine gun, took down every single one of those sons of bitches."

"How about Smith?"

"Smith didn't make it, a bullet punctured his heart. There was no chance of saving him. I'm so sorry." The blonde nurse said as she started to tear up.

Parker felt a mixture of sadness and rage flow through his bloodstream that his blood pressure increased slightly.

"Parker!" A grizzled voice exclaimed, it was his commanding officer, Captain Hillary. "Well I'll be damned. I though you wouldn't make it son."

Parker lifted his left arm and attempted to salute at the officer in front of him. But the nurse positioned it back down, beside his body.

"No need for formalities son, you just took down a dozen terrorist with a pistol and your bare hands. I should be the one saluting to you." Captain Hillary said as he gently pats Parker on the shoulder.

"You're going home son, not as a regular war vet, but as a real American hero. President wants to meet you, you're gettin a Purple Heart son."

**To be continued…**


End file.
